Cronos (God of War)
Character Synopsis Cronos 'is the child of Ouranos and Gaia, having been borned on the Island of Creation, also home to The Sisters of Fate. They feared the Sisters' power over fate and decided to leave the island to instead rule over the mortal world, beginning the "Golden Age of Mankind". Cronos was their leader, but it was prophesized that he would be overthrown by his own children, something he sought to prevent. He tried bribing the Sisters of Fate by giving them the Steeds of Time, but when this failed, he instead chose to swallow his children whole whenever they were born. He fathered the first of the Olympians with his wife Rhea, and was told by the Oracle that his children would rise against him and overthrow him, resulting on him devouring them. However, Zeus was hidden from Cronos's grasp by his mother, Gaia, and grew up resenting his father. Zeus's anger led to the Titanomachy, a war that lasted for hundreds of years, ending on him and his fellow Titans being overthrown by the Olympians. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 3-A Verse: '''God of War '''Name: '''Cronos '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Millions of years old (Alongside his other fellow titans, he ruled over the early cosmos) Classification: 'King of The Titans, God of Time and Harvest, Greek God '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1; Gods are unable to die through natural causes), Magic (All gods utilize magic in some manner, with Atlas using it offensively), Power Bestowal (Like othe gods, Chronos is capable of bestowing powers to mortals to make them stronger), Time Manipulation (His birth led to the moving of time, of which he can likely control), Astral Projection (Spoke to Kratos as a projection from another dimension), Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Able to cause thunderstorms and control the lightning that spawns from them), Earth Manipulation (Similarly to Atlas, Cronos can control and terraform the planet to his will) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Described as having overthrew his fatheron numerous occainsions , which was Uranus. While inferior, he's still within the same league as Atlas, who hols up the entire universe and has done so without rest for 20 years. Stated to be the most powerful titan in magic and is overall superior to Hyperion, who wields a spear that was stated to possess the strength to hold up the cosmos) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Fought against the likes of Uranus and was able to kill him eventually. Far above the likes of Helios , who can illuminate entire universes in a short timeframe) 'Lifting Ability: Universal '(Roughly comparable to Atlas in sheer power) 'Striking Ability: Universal '(His attacks can kill the likes of Uranus, who gave birth to the universe and ruled over it until Cronus came around. Nearly as powerful as Atlas, who holds the entire universe in place and sustains it's existence. Fought with his son Zeus back in the Titan War) 'Durability: Universe Level '(Fought against Uranus, whom of which birthed the universe and survived a blow with enough power to expel the universe from him. Sparred with his sons, whom of which were superior to Uranus himself 'Stamina: 'Fought in a war that lasted several centuries, and carried a mountain-sized structure on his back for thousands of years without ever succumbing to exhaustion 'Range: 'Hundreds of meters by virtue of his size. kilometers with magic. 'Intelligence: '''Has a significant degree of knowledge about the universe, as he was once it's ruler '''Weaknesses: '''The Blade of Olympus. Can be restrained by Pandora's Box Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: * Steeds of Time: '''A set of horses used to pull the Island of Creation away from the edge of the Earth when the Earth became larger. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cronos' Rage:' A spell that summons orbs of electricity that zap enemies in their vicinity and can also explode. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:God of War Category:Antagonists Category:Rulers Category:Gods Category:Giants Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Weather Users Category:Immortals Category:Earth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Tier 3